The Real Life
by Phoenix Tearz
Summary: The trio and Ginny find themselves in Muggle Seattle, Washington, USA! Their loft apartment only has 2 bedrooms...who will share the rooms! Old friends return, new friends are met! Equal HG and RHr! BetterLonger summary inside! Rated R for later chapters!
1. The Last Weasley

**Bigger summary: **The trio and Ginny are finally done with Hogwarts! Hermione remembers a conversation they once had during their 6th year when times were difficult and soon the group finds themselves looking for an apartment in Muggle Seattle, Washington, USA. When they find the perfect place there is only one problem: There's only two rooms and Harry and Ginny insist on sharing one of them! What does that mean for the other two-thirds of the trio? Will Hermione object to sharing a bedroom and BED with Ron? Or will one of them end up sleeping on the couch…****

Chapter One: The Last Weasley 

"Luna Lovegood." Professor McGonagall called. Luna stood from her seat next to Ginny, her face not showing any of the dazed expression it once had. 

Ginny looked out upon the hundreds of guests watching her graduation ceremony. She smiled at Luna's father who – even at a distance, she could tell – was holding a copy of _The Quibbler._

_Typical_ she thought.

"Colin Creevey." Ginny clapped with the rest of her classmates, as did the audience. Colin had surprised everyone the year before by playing a big role in the defeat of the darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort. 

"Michael Corner." Mike walked to McGonagall with obvious confidence, which Ginny had to laugh at. Even after they had broken up in her 4th year, he and Ginny were good friends. He too had helped when the Death Eaters had attacked Hogwarts; becoming quite prone to self defense because of Dumbledore's Army, the special defense against the dark arts group which Harry had started in his 5th year.

In all honesty, the majority of people at Hogwarts helped in the war against evil. Even some Slytherin's had used their common sense ("I didn't even know they _had_ any!" she remembered Ron saying) to know that Dumbledore and Harry's side would win. Actually, I wouldn't say win. You say _win_ if you have been playing a game, like Exploding Snap, or Wizard's Chess. 

War was no game. Their side had lost a lot of valuable people in the 2 years of war. Dennis Creevey, Dean Thomas, and Hannah Abbott were killed while trying to block the main doors at Hogwarts. Susan Bones had been taken, tortured, and killed by Death Eaters because of her parents' position in the original Order of the Phoenix, along with Ernie Macmillan who had gone after his girlfriend to try and save her. 

Cho Chang and Kinsley Shacklebolt were only two of the 15 or so people who had lost their lives when a bomb went off in Diagon Alley. Percy Weasley, after making up with the family – well, only Arthur and Molly – was taken for interrogation, and when he couldn't tell them anything, was killed. Even Fred was quoted as saying, "Although I hate saying it, I'm gonna miss that prat."

Another huge tragedy was the disappearance of Ginny's 2nd oldest brother, Charlie. He had been staying in the Forbidden Forest taking care of some Abraxan horses. After not seeing the dragon lover for day a few members of the Order went searching. They found his campsite quite easily. The horses were there, but dead, and there was no sign of Charlie anywhere.

But after all of the losses to different families, there was one person that had everyone in the wizarding world worried. And this mans name was Albus Dumbledore. 

Of course, he wasn't dead, but very near to it. I guess you could say he was in a coma. Dumbledore had sacrificed himself in the final battle so that Harry could kill Voldemort. 

Ginny never let herself dwell on the war. She didn't have time! It had ended in mid August and then she was thrown into her 7th year, where the teachers were already talking about their N.E.W.Ts. It was harder for her 7th year class (or at least those who returned) because they had not had a chance to finish their 6th year due to the war. Some wondered how McGonagall had managed to fix Hogwarts grounds in such a short amount of time. She also had claimed the name of Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor house. Of course, she hadn't made Head Girl like her mother wanted, but that was just fine with Ginny. She didn't need or have the patience and responsibility.

But perhaps the number one reason she hadn't thought too much about it was that she had to be strong for Harry.

Her boyfriend.

They had started dating in her 5th year, his 6th year. Ironically enough it was Ron who had talked to Harry and who persuaded Hermione to talk to Ginny. (She remember Hermione saying something along the lines of "C'mon Gin. You used to have a HUGE crush on him, now's your chance…." And Harry had told her Ron had said, "You know mate, if the only reason you haven't made a move on my sister is me, you're a git, and a bloody wanker….")

Now, after going through a war and now knowing if they were even going to live to see the next day, much less see each other again, they were as happy as ever. Harry was surprisingly calm after everything he'd been through and had an easy smile on his face all the time. ("I'm just glad he's gone." He once told a reported about his chipper mood.)

Ginny broke into a smile and tried not to laugh. Speaking of her boyfriend, he was running at top speed towards the gathering, closely followed by her brother, Ron. His hair was completely messy and Ginny could tell his glasses were crooked. He looked up and saw her smiling and stopping in his tracks. He smiled brightly and waved. Ron, who hadn't seen him stop, was still running and ran right into his best friend and they both fell to the ground, catching the attention of a few members of the audience. 

When they had got to their feet the two boys, no…men moved to the front of the many rows of chairs in which friends and family were sitting. There was a rather noticeable call of, 

"Harry, Ron! Over here, mates!" McGonagall paused briefly as muffled giggles came from people in the audience and the 7th years both. Then she started calling names again. Ron raised a hand in hello to Fred, who had called them and the two squeezed between people and chairs to get to the rest of Ginny's group. 

"Sorry Ma'am…yeah, sorry…sorry Sir. Just gotta get through, sorry. Oops! Was that your foot? Oh, I'm really – "

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley! Would you two _please find your seats?" McGonagall called, then she added, "__Quietly!" Small gasps escaped the crowd at the sound of these two's names. They were two out of the three most wanted men in the wizarding world, according to _Witch Weekly_. The other being Draco Malfoy, who was greeting Harry with a handshake as they reached their destination. _

Out of every change the war made on certain people, the biggest one was definitely Draco. He had switched sides in the middle of his 7th year after his father, Lucius, killed his mother and threatened to give Draco the same fate.

"Sorry Minerva! But I couldn't miss seeing my girl graduate now, could I?" Harry called as he pointed to Ginny. She turned a shade of red as many girls gave her envious looks. 

"Just sit down, Potter!" the Professor snapped. Then she picked up the next, and last diploma. "Ah, seems you were just in time too. Virginia – I mean, Ginny Weasley!" Loud claps and tons of catcalls were echoing through Hogwarts grounds. Most of the 7th year class had joined in too. Everyone knew Ginny's name was always called last, even if they weren't going in alphabetical order. This meant the graduation was almost over.

Ginny made her way to her Head of House for the past seven years. When Professor McGonagall handed her the rolled up piece of parchment tied with a red and gold ribbon to symbolize her being in Gryffindor she couldn't resist giving her Professor a hug. 

"Thank you, Professor." Whispered Ginny.

"I did nothing to get you here Miss Weasley," she answered as they pulled apart, "You did it on your own. And I wish you a very happy future." Ginny noticed that she had glanced quickly down at Harry, who was by far the loudest person in the crowd and was looking at her with an intense expression. 

Ginny nodded and took her place next to Luna on the stands where the 7th years would be taking a class picture.

"Now, on the count of three everyone say – " 

"Voldemort drools!" Harry called; laughing. The photographer looked uncertain, but the kids didn't seem to mind so he shrugged.

"One…"

"Two!" someone shouted.

"Three!" Harry said and there was a huge flash as everyone chanted,

"Voldemort drools."

"Harry seems to be in a good mood today. What's wrong with him?" Luna stated bluntly as they moved slowly off the stands to greet their guests. She had become less, well… weird, after the last battle. It was as if she was brought out of a trance. Her and Ginny had become best friends.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that we haven't seen each other in person since the last Hogsmeade visit, Luna."

"Oh, right. Sorry." She looked at Ginny with a sheepish grin. Then she exclaimed, "Ouch! Dammit! That was my foot you moron!" Luna shoved Colin away from her as he laughed. Ginny had to laugh too. Luna definitely had mood swings…or split personalities, they weren't sure which. 

"Sorry Looney – I mean Luna!" Colin joked. Luna huffed.

"Gin, I'm gonna go say hi to Michael. See you at the party. You too, you ass." she said to Colin and walked away. He shrugged it off and threw his arm around Ginny.

"Can you believe it? We're graduates!" he sighed, "I'm gonna miss this place. It feels like just yesterday I was that geeky little blonde kid with the camera…and an obsession with Harry." Ginny laughed. 

"Lighten up Creevey! That wasn't yesterday, that was today!" He poked her in the side.

"Not true."

"Okay, okay. But honestly, taking all those pictures of my man helped you in the long run, right? I mean, you're going to be working for Quidditch Today! That's incredible!"

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I see my Dad so I gotta go Gin. If I don't catch you before you leave the party good luck with your healer training." he said, as he gave Ginny a hug.

"Ah, c'mon! You act like we'll never see each other again! Are you planning on not keeping in touch with me Creevey? Besides, you're already saving me a dance at the party, right?"

"Okay, you're right. I'll save you a dance, or at least try. It might be hard to get me away from all the _fine looking ladies." he smirked. _

"Yeah, sure." Ginny said in a sarcastic tone and smiled as Mr. Creevey walked up to them. "Hello." she greeted. 

"Hello. You must be Miss Weasley," Ginny nodded, "Ah! Must be hard, being the last Weasley child to leave Hogwarts. Especially for your parents, aye?" she laughed.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sure my mum's a blubbering mess." She spotted Harry. "Well, it was nice meeting you Sir, but I have to get going. Remember that dance Colin." She said and then started running towards her boyfriend. Ron pointed a finger at her and Hermione said something to Harry. He turned around just in time to see Ginny leaping at him. He caught her and spun around a few times. 

"Harry! You're getting me all dizzy!" He laughed and stopped twirling, but didn't put her down.

"You did it."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I'm not! I knew you'd do it Gin!" she giggled, "Oh, you were joking?" Ginny shook her head, "You're confusing me Ginny Weasley, Last Weasley kid to graduate from Hogwarts."

"Oh, would you two just stop?" Ron cut in before Ginny could respond.

"Ron, let them be! They haven't seen each other in weeks!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, but that's not our fault! I don't wanna have to watch this love fest!" 

"You're just jealous! You got them together, remember?"

"Well, I didn't know they were gonna act like that." He pointed to his best friend and sister who were in the same position. Ginny's arms were wrapped around Harry's neck and her fingers were absentmindedly playing with a few strands of his messy black hair. Her legs were also wrapped around his waist. Their cheeks were pressed together as they watched yet another bicker between their friends. 

"Sorry, we'll stop." Ginny said as she kissed her boyfriend quickly on the lips and jumped down. Ron seemed satisfied, but Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Look, why don't you two take a walk. We'll meet up with you at the party." Harry nodded quickly ad took Ginny's hand. He led her off to the lake.

"You're crazy, you know that?" she remarked.

"Am I?" he kissed her cheek softly.

"Mmm…yeah. Calling McGonagall _Minerva – "_

" – It's her name isn't it?"

"Interrupting my graduation – " 

"That was unintentional! We couldn't get out of the office!" 

"It doesn't matter, Harry."

"I love you." Ginny smiled her signature smile.

"That makes up for it. I love you too." He leaned down and their lips met. It was gentle…and intoxicating. When Harry's tongue slid into her mouth they both groaned. Hermione was right; it had been _way to long. Harry's hands went to her hair and played with the straight strands of red hair that framed her face as she cupped his face with her hands. It continued on for another minute or so and then they pulled away._

"Merlin, did I miss you." Harry practically groaned as he kissed her forehead.

"Me too." responded Ginny. 

"So, tell me, how does it feel being the last Weasley to graduate from Hogwarts?" she sighed.

"Is that all anyone thinks I am?"

"Huh…what?"

"Why can't you ask how it feels to be the first Weasley to study healing or something?"

"Ok, how does it feel – " 

"Harry, just stop. I don't want to get pissed off at you on my graduation night, okay?" he nodded.

"Well, if you don't want me to talk, I guess I'll just have to do this." He kissed her again, with more passion this time. 

"Sometimes I like that more than talking. Oh! Don't pout." Harry chuckled, his emerald green eyes twinkling. She was just so cute!

"How about we get back. The party is going to start." His girlfriend nodded and they started back to the castle. The graduation party was to take place in the Great Hall.

"So, how does it feel to be the Last Weasley to graduate from Hogwarts?" He put his arms around her shoulders innocently.

"Harry!" 

Chapter One: The Last Weasley 

"Luna Lovegood." Professor McGonagall called. Luna stood from her seat next to Ginny, her face not showing any of the dazed expression it once had. 

Ginny looked out upon the hundreds of guests watching her graduation ceremony. She smiled at Luna's father who – even at a distance, she could tell – was holding a copy of _The Quibbler._

_Typical_ she thought.

"Colin Creevey." Ginny clapped with the rest of her classmates, as did the audience. Colin had surprised everyone the year before by playing a big role in the defeat of the darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort. 

"Michael Corner." Mike walked to McGonagall with obvious confidence, which Ginny had to laugh at. Even after they had broken up in her 4th year, he and Ginny were good friends. He too had helped when the Death Eaters had attacked Hogwarts; becoming quite prone to self defense because of Dumbledore's Army, the special defense against the dark arts group which Harry had started in his 5th year.

In all honesty, the majority of people at Hogwarts helped in the war against evil. Even some Slytherin's had used their common sense ("I didn't even know they _had_ any!" she remembered Ron saying) to know that Dumbledore and Harry's side would win. Actually, I wouldn't say win. You say _win_ if you have been playing a game, like Exploding Snap, or Wizard's Chess. 

War was no game. Their side had lost a lot of valuable people in the 2 years of war. Dennis Creevey, Dean Thomas, and Hannah Abbott were killed while trying to block the main doors at Hogwarts. Susan Bones had been taken, tortured, and killed by Death Eaters because of her parents' position in the original Order of the Phoenix, along with Ernie Macmillan who had gone after his girlfriend to try and save her. 

Cho Chang and Kinsley Shacklebolt were only two of the 15 or so people who had lost their lives when a bomb went off in Diagon Alley. Percy Weasley, after making up with the family – well, only Arthur and Molly – was taken for interrogation, and when he couldn't tell them anything, was killed. Even Fred was quoted as saying, "Although I hate saying it, I'm gonna miss that prat."

Another huge tragedy was the disappearance of Ginny's 2nd oldest brother, Charlie. He had been staying in the Forbidden Forest taking care of some Abraxan horses. After not seeing the dragon lover for day a few members of the Order went searching. They found his campsite quite easily. The horses were there, but dead, and there was no sign of Charlie anywhere.

But after all of the losses to different families, there was one person that had everyone in the wizarding world worried. And this mans name was Albus Dumbledore. 

Of course, he wasn't dead, but very near to it. I guess you could say he was in a coma. Dumbledore had sacrificed himself in the final battle so that Harry could kill Voldemort. 

Ginny never let herself dwell on the war. She didn't have time! It had ended in mid August and then she was thrown into her 7th year, where the teachers were already talking about their N.E.W.Ts. It was harder for her 7th year class (or at least those who returned) because they had not had a chance to finish their 6th year due to the war. Some wondered how McGonagall had managed to fix Hogwarts grounds in such a short amount of time. She also had claimed the name of Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor house. Of course, she hadn't made Head Girl like her mother wanted, but that was just fine with Ginny. She didn't need or have the patience and responsibility.

But perhaps the number one reason she hadn't thought too much about it was that she had to be strong for Harry.

Her boyfriend.

They had started dating in her 5th year, his 6th year. Ironically enough it was Ron who had talked to Harry and who persuaded Hermione to talk to Ginny. (She remember Hermione saying something along the lines of "C'mon Gin. You used to have a HUGE crush on him, now's your chance…." And Harry had told her Ron had said, "You know mate, if the only reason you haven't made a move on my sister is me, you're a git, and a bloody wanker….")

Now, after going through a war and now knowing if they were even going to live to see the next day, much less see each other again, they were as happy as ever. Harry was surprisingly calm after everything he'd been through and had an easy smile on his face all the time. ("I'm just glad he's gone." He once told a reported about his chipper mood.)

Ginny broke into a smile and tried not to laugh. Speaking of her boyfriend, he was running at top speed towards the gathering, closely followed by her brother, Ron. His hair was completely messy and Ginny could tell his glasses were crooked. He looked up and saw her smiling and stopping in his tracks. He smiled brightly and waved. Ron, who hadn't seen him stop, was still running and ran right into his best friend and they both fell to the ground, catching the attention of a few members of the audience. 

When they had got to their feet the two boys, no…men moved to the front of the many rows of chairs in which friends and family were sitting. There was a rather noticeable call of, 

"Harry, Ron! Over here, mates!" McGonagall paused briefly as muffled giggles came from people in the audience and the 7th years both. Then she started calling names again. Ron raised a hand in hello to Fred, who had called them and the two squeezed between people and chairs to get to the rest of Ginny's group. 

"Sorry Ma'am…yeah, sorry…sorry Sir. Just gotta get through, sorry. Oops! Was that your foot? Oh, I'm really – "

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley! Would you two _please find your seats?" McGonagall called, then she added, "__Quietly!" Small gasps escaped the crowd at the sound of these two's names. They were two out of the three most wanted men in the wizarding world, according to _Witch Weekly_. The other being Draco Malfoy, who was greeting Harry with a handshake as they reached their destination. _

Out of every change the war made on certain people, the biggest one was definitely Draco. He had switched sides in the middle of his 7th year after his father, Lucius, killed his mother and threatened to give Draco the same fate.

"Sorry Minerva! But I couldn't miss seeing my girl graduate now, could I?" Harry called as he pointed to Ginny. She turned a shade of red as many girls gave her envious looks. 

"Just sit down, Potter!" the Professor snapped. Then she picked up the next, and last diploma. "Ah, seems you were just in time too. Virginia – I mean, Ginny Weasley!" Loud claps and tons of catcalls were echoing through Hogwarts grounds. Most of the 7th year class had joined in too. Everyone knew Ginny's name was always called last, even if they weren't going in alphabetical order. This meant the graduation was almost over.

Ginny made her way to her Head of House for the past seven years. When Professor McGonagall handed her the rolled up piece of parchment tied with a red and gold ribbon to symbolize her being in Gryffindor she couldn't resist giving her Professor a hug. 

"Thank you, Professor." Whispered Ginny.

"I did nothing to get you here Miss Weasley," she answered as they pulled apart, "You did it on your own. And I wish you a very happy future." Ginny noticed that she had glanced quickly down at Harry, who was by far the loudest person in the crowd and was looking at her with an intense expression. 

Ginny nodded and took her place next to Luna on the stands where the 7th years would be taking a class picture.

"Now, on the count of three everyone say – " 

"Voldemort drools!" Harry called; laughing. The photographer looked uncertain, but the kids didn't seem to mind so he shrugged.

"One…"

"Two!" someone shouted.

"Three!" Harry said and there was a huge flash as everyone chanted,

"Voldemort drools."

"Harry seems to be in a good mood today. What's wrong with him?" Luna stated bluntly as they moved slowly off the stands to greet their guests. She had become less, well… weird, after the last battle. It was as if she was brought out of a trance. Her and Ginny had become best friends.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that we haven't seen each other in person since the last Hogsmeade visit, Luna."

"Oh, right. Sorry." She looked at Ginny with a sheepish grin. Then she exclaimed, "Ouch! Dammit! That was my foot you moron!" Luna shoved Colin away from her as he laughed. Ginny had to laugh too. Luna definitely had mood swings…or split personalities, they weren't sure which. 

"Sorry Looney – I mean Luna!" Colin joked. Luna huffed.

"Gin, I'm gonna go say hi to Michael. See you at the party. You too, you ass." she said to Colin and walked away. He shrugged it off and threw his arm around Ginny.

"Can you believe it? We're graduates!" he sighed, "I'm gonna miss this place. It feels like just yesterday I was that geeky little blonde kid with the camera…and an obsession with Harry." Ginny laughed. 

"Lighten up Creevey! That wasn't yesterday, that was today!" He poked her in the side.

"Not true."

"Okay, okay. But honestly, taking all those pictures of my man helped you in the long run, right? I mean, you're going to be working for Quidditch Today! That's incredible!"

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I see my Dad so I gotta go Gin. If I don't catch you before you leave the party good luck with your healer training." he said, as he gave Ginny a hug.

"Ah, c'mon! You act like we'll never see each other again! Are you planning on not keeping in touch with me Creevey? Besides, you're already saving me a dance at the party, right?"

"Okay, you're right. I'll save you a dance, or at least try. It might be hard to get me away from all the _fine looking ladies." he smirked. _

"Yeah, sure." Ginny said in a sarcastic tone and smiled as Mr. Creevey walked up to them. "Hello." she greeted. 

"Hello. You must be Miss Weasley," Ginny nodded, "Ah! Must be hard, being the last Weasley child to leave Hogwarts. Especially for your parents, aye?" she laughed.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sure my mum's a blubbering mess." She spotted Harry. "Well, it was nice meeting you Sir, but I have to get going. Remember that dance Colin." She said and then started running towards her boyfriend. Ron pointed a finger at her and Hermione said something to Harry. He turned around just in time to see Ginny leaping at him. He caught her and spun around a few times. 

"Harry! You're getting me all dizzy!" He laughed and stopped twirling, but didn't put her down.

"You did it."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I'm not! I knew you'd do it Gin!" she giggled, "Oh, you were joking?" Ginny shook her head, "You're confusing me Ginny Weasley, Last Weasley kid to graduate from Hogwarts."

"Oh, would you two just stop?" Ron cut in before Ginny could respond.

"Ron, let them be! They haven't seen each other in weeks!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, but that's not our fault! I don't wanna have to watch this love fest!" 

"You're just jealous! You got them together, remember?"

"Well, I didn't know they were gonna act like that." He pointed to his best friend and sister who were in the same position. Ginny's arms were wrapped around Harry's neck and her fingers were absentmindedly playing with a few strands of his messy black hair. Her legs were also wrapped around his waist. Their cheeks were pressed together as they watched yet another bicker between their friends. 

"Sorry, we'll stop." Ginny said as she kissed her boyfriend quickly on the lips and jumped down. Ron seemed satisfied, but Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Look, why don't you two take a walk. We'll meet up with you at the party." Harry nodded quickly ad took Ginny's hand. He led her off to the lake.

"You're crazy, you know that?" she remarked.

"Am I?" he kissed her cheek softly.

"Mmm…yeah. Calling McGonagall _Minerva – "_

" – It's her name isn't it?"

"Interrupting my graduation – " 

"That was unintentional! We couldn't get out of the office!" 

"It doesn't matter, Harry."

"I love you." Ginny smiled her signature smile.

"That makes up for it. I love you too." He leaned down and their lips met. It was gentle…and intoxicating. When Harry's tongue slid into her mouth they both groaned. Hermione was right; it had been _way to long. Harry's hands went to her hair and played with the straight strands of red hair that framed her face as she cupped his face with her hands. It continued on for another minute or so and then they pulled away._

"Merlin, did I miss you." Harry practically groaned as he kissed her forehead.

"Me too." responded Ginny. 

"So, tell me, how does it feel being the last Weasley to graduate from Hogwarts?" she sighed.

"Is that all anyone thinks I am?"

"Huh…what?"

"Why can't you ask how it feels to be the first Weasley to study healing or something?"

"Ok, how does it feel – " 

"Harry, just stop. I don't want to get pissed off at you on my graduation night, okay?" he nodded.

"Well, if you don't want me to talk, I guess I'll just have to do this." He missed her again, with more passion this time. 

"Sometimes I like that more than talking. Oh! Don't pout." Harry chuckled, his emerald green eyes twinkling. She was just so cute!

"How about we get back. The party is going to start." His girlfriend nodded and they started back to the castle. The graduation party was to take place in the Great Hall.

"So, how does it feel to be the Last Weasley to graduate from Hogwarts?" He put his arms around her shoulders innocently.

"Harry!"

A/N: Please review!!! I've already posted this part of the story one time, but I found a few mistakes, or more importantly, a reviewer found some. Oops! But anyway, I'm quickly getting chapters done on this story and it's a lot easier to write than My One and Only, my lily/james fic I've posted already. Again, 

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the first time I posted:**

**Smol**

**Nisa Dell**

**Rose-petal-forever**

**Tanya J Potter**

**Oobergoober**

**The next post should be up within a week! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Catching Up With Old Friends

Chapter Two: Catching Up With Old Friends 

"What did you that for?" Ron asked Hermione as he watched his best friend and little sister walk away.

"They need time alone, Ron," she said.

"Mione, how naïve are you? They're going to go off and have a shag! That's blood fantastic, don't you think?" She wasn't paying much attention to him though. She was currently waving to Luna Lovegood and said,

"Honestly, Ron! That's not all they do, you know! And even if it was, they love each other! Don't you think it's romantic?"

"What is?" replied Ron.

"Think about it, would you? First, Gin has a crush on the 'boy-who-lived' and she's just his best friends sister, then their friends, and now their _lovers_." She sighed. Rolling his eyes, Ron said,

"Sure, whatever, Mione." She slapped him upside the head.

"I see you two haven't changed much." Said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Justin Flinch-Fetchley. 

"Justin? Wow! It's so good to see you!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah, mate. Haven't seen you since our graduation," agreed Ron. Justin nodded as he pulled away from the hug Hermione had wrapped him in and shook Ron's hand. "What've you been up to?"

"I took a job at Gringotts. They have me stationed in Switzerland, at their branch. What about you – oh wait! I forgot, Hermione can't say, right? One of those jobs," Justin said.

"Yeah, drives me absolutely mad too! She won't even say anything that it has to do with! We're guessing it's something real dangerous," commented Ron.

"It most certainly isn't!" Hermione said, putting her hand to her heart in a scandalized fashion, "If you must know, I can't tell you because I was sworn to secrecy the day I was accepted. And you know what 'sworn to secrecy' means n the wizarding world. You tell, you're dead."

"You should still be able to – "

"Anyways," Justin cut in before Hermione and Ron could have another row, "what are you doing, Ron? And Harry for that matter."

"Well, Harry got a letter from the manager of the Montrose Magpies just a week after graduation! Blood fantastic, I said! They wanted him to be their starting seeker! That's sure something! They're the most successful team in the league! I mean, they've won over – " 

"Yes, Ron. We know! I've heard it at least one hundred times!" Hermione said in a bored voice. Then she turned to Justin, "He chose not to take the position after he got the letter from the Ministry, Department of Magical Law Enforcement to be exact. They wanted him to be an Auror!" 

"Of course they did, Hermione! He _is _the one who defeated Voldemort, is he not? I got a letter too, all three of us did. But Mione had already chosen her career, I suppose. Anyways, we had to go through all these tests - it was awful! They tested us on our perseverance and strength, plus our ability to react under pressure and surprising situations – " 

"How'd they do that?" Justin cut in again, this time because of interest. Ron looked pleased to tell anyhow.

"They put us in this room, you see, and the walls are made see things that aren't there, right? And things just keep popping up at you…it's crazy! Someone – Tonks actually – told me they watch us and use a point system to determine whether you're worthy of being a Auror."

"And you are?" Justin remarked with a smirk,

"Of course!" Ron replied in a 'what-else-would-I-be' voice. "We started training a week after we got the results. It's pretty tough. Harry and I are partners! Imagine that, aye?"

"Yeah, Justin, imagine that! They're only connected at the hip and everyone knows it!" Their friend laughed Hermione's sarcasm and Ron pushed her slightly. She almost lost her balance. 

"Would you stop _doing_ that? You're at lot stronger than you think." Justin laughed.

"Okay, maybe you two _have_ changed a bit," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron.

"It's means that before, you pushing Hermione would have set her off and you'd have gotten in a huge row," said Draco as he walked up next to him. Hermione looked offended and before Ron could say anything Draco was saying, "I just came over to tell you that the party is supposed to start in a few minutes."

"Okay, we'll be there in a second," Hermione said.

"Oh, speak for yourself, Mione. I'm going in now," Ron replied to his other best friend, "Let's go, mates," he gestured to the other two men to follow him.

"So, Draco, haven't seen you since the end of the war. What've you been up to?" asked Justin.

"Ah, I've been asked to join Pride of Portree. Who would've thought! Between you and me, I wasn't really a very good seeker," Draco answered as they started walking towards the castle.

"Malfoy, that's no secret. I knew that from the first game you played," Ron said.

"Hey! I resent that. Anyways, my first practice is in a couple months. Their last seeker's going on maternity leave or something. She's not coming back, that's all I know."

"Very cool. So, this means you can get me tickets," Justin commented. Hermione huffed. _All boys are the same, none can resist quidditch…or food,_ she thought.

"Not necessarily Flinch-Fetchley. Don't get your hopes up." She rolled her eyes. No matter how much Draco changed, he was still arrogant sometimes. Hermione sighed and followed after the three boys who were now discussing Justin's career. She slid into place between Ron and Draco. The Malfoy put his arm around her shoulders. 

"And you've heard about our Hermy, here. Can't even say what she does! So important…. top secret. I always knew she'd do something important like that." She blushed. 

"Stop it Draco. And don't call me Hermy," she shuddered dramatically, "I always hated that nickname."

"You let Harry call you it," Draco said with a pout. Hermione grinned.

"Well, Harry is _Harry_, isn't he?" Ron patted her on the head.

"I'm so proud Mione! You know who you're friends are," he said. They all laughed. _Very funny _Ronald_!_

"Anyways," Justin looked behind him, "Oh look, there's Harry and Ginny. She sure looked beautiful up on that stage today, didn't she?" Ron hit him upside the head, "Sorry, mate." But once Justin had said Ginny's name, Hermione had taken off running.

"Ginny!" she squealed. When the two girls met up they embraced in a huge hug. "I am so proud of you, Gin. You really deserved this." The two girls were too caught up in themselves to notice Draco who was frolicking to them in a mockery of Hermione.

"Harry!" he said in a high pitched voice and launched himself at his friend. Harry, who had always had fast reflexes, caught him. "I'm so glad you caught my!" Draco continued, still in the high pitched voice, "because if you hadn't, I would've fallen on my fine arse!" Everyone laughed when Harry let go and Draco _did_ fall.

"Yeah, now you just fell on your arse, not a fine arse," he remarked.

"How would you know, Potter?" the man said as he stood up and rubbed the part he had landed on.

"Yeah, Harry, as far as I knew, the only person you've seen naked is me," said Ginny. Ron made a face.

"Please save me the details! I've already got plenty of bad images of you two," he said.

"Fine, Ron. Let's go. My graduation party is already started." Harry put his arm around her waist. The group walked towards the main doors of Hogwarts. Someone – probably Flitwick – had decorated Hogwarts grounds with tons of flowers, and even more balloons. There was also a few banners that kept changing their caption.

Draco threw his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Hi. What's with you today? You're in an extremely good mood," she looked at him skeptically, "what do you want?" He looked put out.

"Can't I just say 'hi,' like a friend?"

"Okay…sure," but she didn't sound convinced.

"Hey, guys, I see some people over there. I'll see you later. Hermione and Ginny, save me a dance, yeah?" The girls nodded, and Justin walked off. Ron opened the doors and bowed dramatically. The other two boys rolled their eyes but Hermione waited for him. She gave him a big hug and he lifted her off the ground.

"it seems like just yesterday we were walking through these doors in our first year," she remarked when he lead her to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, Mione." She sighed. _We've all changed so much. Justin's right, look at Ron and I. Ever since Harry and Gin started dating we've been getting along. Now it seems like it's always those two, the Ron, Draco, and I._

"Hey! Hermione, are you coming in?" she heard Draco's voice say. She nodded. "Well then, you wanna dance? I promise no funny business." She smiled and took his outstretched hand. It was sort of a joke between her and Draco that he had a crush on her. Of course, it wasn't true, but people had accused them of dating during the war once word got out that Draco was a good guy (**_Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy: Another Love triangle? _**_Harry Potter and one, Hermione Granger have been through rocky times in their relationship before, with her scandalous behavior with Viktor Krum in their fourth year at Hogwarts. Now let's add Potter's nemesis of more than six years, Draco Malfoy…_). Hermione shook her head inwardly as she thought about that stupid article.

"Thanks, Malfoy," she giggled at his face and shrugged, "I thought it could be like old times, when we hated each other. Besides, we still call each other by our last names all the time. It's just more _affectionate_ now." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, shall we, Granger?" he asked seriously. She nodded once again.

"We shall." Draco opened the door wider and they walked in. Hermione gasped.

A/N: Okay, her gasp isn't a big deal. The Great Hall just looks good, I suppose. I'm not good at explaining things like that in loads of detail. I'll say some things about it in the next chapter, through Harry's eyes. 

**If you haven't noticed each chapter will be in someone's perspective. Do you want me to tell you whose it's in? Let me know, okay? The last one was obviously done in Ginny's. **

**It's gonna be a few chapters before the quartet decides to move to Seattle. I thought about having Draco go with them too, since they're supposed to be really good friends now, but I figured, nah, he won't be there anyways, what with quidditch and such. **

**Well, I hope you like the chapter, it was kind of short I think and the next one will hopefully make up for it's lack of words, it's not that exciting either I must admit. *smiles sheepishly* The exciting parts will come eventually…I hope. Hehe. Just kidding. **

**Anyways, the next post should be up within a week.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed chapter one: The Last Weasley-**

**Oobergoober- Yeah, I only fixed a few spelling errors and things like that. I agree, no one has been posting more of their stories, but I promise that the next one will be up in at least a week because I already have it written and everything!**


	3. Beginning of the Graduation Party

Chapter Three: The Beginning of the Graduation Party 

The Great Hall really looked amazing. Even in Harry's eyes. Of course, nothing was more wonderful than Ginny. Even though she was currently giving him a mild silent treatment.

The Hall was decorated in all the house colors: Gold and crimson for Gryffindor, blue and yellow for Hufflepuff, white and blue for Ravenclaw, and silver and green for Slytherin. 

Ghost-like creatures in the shapes of lions, badgers, ravens, and snakes could be seen floating around the room. _They look like patronuses_ Harry mused. The ghosts were there too. The Bloody Baron was currently having a conversation with Professor Delacour.

Fleur had come back to Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had turned out to be an excellent teacher – even in Hermione's eyes – and had broken the curse on the teaching position.

Unfortunately – for the other students – she had already told McGonagall in advance that she was not to come back next year. Bill Weasley had asked for her hand in marriage that last summer and they were to get married in August. Fleur had decided that family was her number one priority and she and Bill wanted to settle down and finally start one.

Like out on the grounds, balloons were everywhere. Round tables with simple white cloths surrounded the walls and formed a ring around what was the dance floor. Two long tables full of food were at one end of the rooms and the stage was at the other. 

Harry recalled that at his graduation they'd had a band. _They must not have been able to book on under certain…circumstances._ No one would want to play, or probably have the nerve to play, at the location where Voldemort was defeated. So, instead of a band, there was a DJ. Who Harry recognized right away as Lee Jordan, Fred and George's partner in crime, and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes – the twins joke shop. 

Lee was currently having what seemed to be an argument with his 'friend', Katie Bell. The two had become inseparable and stuck with the 'we're just friends, nothing more' story all along, but everyone knew they were perfect together. Lee's hands were in motion trying to explain something while Katie looked ready to strangle him. 

"Hey, Potter!" he heard Draco call. When he turned to look at him he said, "You okay, mate?"

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Harry faked a snarled. Draco grinned, so did Harry.

"Nice acting skills," the blonde commented.

"It's one of my hidden talents." They both sighed. Hermione, who was standing next to the blonde haired man looked between the two and smiled. _She has a right to. Draco and I – enemies from the start – are as close as Ron and I. _

"Harry, what'd you say to piss my sister off so bad? You bloody wanker," Ron said from behind him. Harry smirked. _Well, almost as close_.

"I hardly said a thing! And even then, I was just joking! Where is she?"

"Over there, talking to that Corner bloke," Ron replied as he pointed, with his thumb, over his shoulder. He gave Harry a knowing look when he gave a quiet growl.

"I'll be back," said the raven-haired man.

"Harry! They are _just_ friends!" Hermione responded.

"Yeah, and so are you and Ron," he shot back.

"Yes – wait! What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she said. But Harry was already taking steps towards Ginny. "Harry! You know she's gonna be even _more_ steamed at you if you go over there and start acting like a prat." He didn't hear her. They were all silent until he was half way to his girlfriend when he heard Hermione say again, "What was _that_ supposed to mean?" Harry rolled his eyes.

He was less than 10 feet away when Michael gave Ginny a friendly hug and walked away. Knowing that Hermione was right about her getting mad at him, Harry sighed with relief. Ginny looked up at him and she tilted her head in question. 

Harry stopped in front of her for a few moments in complete silence. Then she made a little squeaking noise and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his hands down to the top of her hips.

"I'm sorry. I should've been more," he paused. The truth was that he didn't know _what_ she wanted. So, he guessed, "sensitive?" She laughed. _Shit! That obviously wasn't it!_

"Harry James, I wasn't really mad at you. It's just fun to watch you squirm and try to figure out what's wrong. You know, for an Auror in his almost second year of training, you sure aren't good at questioning people's honesty. I think we need to work on that," she scolded. Harry pinched her where his hands were sitting, but smiled nonetheless. 

"Okay, okay. I told you, the first year of training is physical, second is mental, and third is a little of both plus some boring late night and early morning shifts." She nodded.

"Right, I forgot." At that point Lee was starting the music. A song by The All-American Rejects was just ending and another one was starting. Graduations at Hogwarts were always informal, most people dressed in Muggle clothing and the music was usually Muggle as well. 

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked as he held out his hand.

"Yes, you may." He led her to the dance floor where many people had already been. 

They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your prince charming would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
And you never will forget  
The way it felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
And all this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance, I can love you like that

Harry wrapped his around her waist and she brought hers around his neck once more. She started to play with a few strands of black hair as she set her head between his chest and shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

I never make a promise  
I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever  
Forever's what I mean  
I'm no Casanova  
But I swear this much is true,  
I'll be holding nothing back  
When it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby open up your eyes...

"You look beautiful today, especially when you were up on the stage." She blushed at his words. No matter how many times he told her how gorgeous she was, she still wasn't used to it.

"Thank you." They danced slowly, barely moving to the music.

_I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance, I can love you like that  
  
If you want tenderness  
I've got tenderness  
And__ I see through to the heart of you  
If you want a man  
Who will understand  
You don't have to look very far_

"Why were you late?" she asked him.

"I already told you, we couldn't get out of the office. Our asshole of a trainer wouldn't let us out, and then when I told him we needed to leave he said to 'stop questioning his authority' and 'just because you're Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley does not mean you can push me around' then told us we had to stay and do 15 extra laps!" Harry mimicked. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I hope I never have to meet that git. He sounds like a right bastard." 

"You sound like Ron."

"What are you going to do? Start acting like Hermione? 'Ron, don't swear,'" she said in a good impression of their friend. They laughed.

"They're hopeless, those two," said Harry. As one they turned to look at Ron and Hermione who were a few couples away from them, looking quite comfortable in almost the same position as Harry and Ginny. They, however, weren't talking at all. Ron's cheek was rested on top of her head and every once and awhile his hand would come up to play with her hair, which was now beautifully wavy and brown with natural blonde highlights. 

_I can love you, girl I can (I can love you love you)  
Oh baby oh...  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I can make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
My heart my heart my world  
Show you you're everything (you're everything to me)  
Love you like that  
I can make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
My heart my heart my world  
Show you you're everything _

As though sensing their stares Ron looked up and his mouth curved into a small smile. He whispered something to Hermione, who in turn, moved her head so the other side was pressed against his chest and she was looking at them. Then she looked up at the man she was dancing with and smirked.

"What are they up to now?" Ginny moaned softly. Harry, however, was still eyeing is best friends, who were now smiling and giggling and closer than he thought was possible. "Harry?" He shook his head to clear it.

"Huh?"

"I asked you what you thought they were doing now."

"Oh, I don't know." _They're making it look like they're together! Great revenge…_

"Don't give me that bull," she said stubbornly. He sighed.

"They're trying to get back at me for a comment I made earlier about them. It's disgusting! We're not even that close together! How did they get _that_ close?" 

"I don't know Harry. But you know better! No one's supposed to make a comment about them! We all know they're in love; they just don't know it yet, okay? Don't start pushing it. You know how Hermione gets, she'll hate you for interfering."

"Fine, fine," Harry dismissed with a small wave of the hand, "How does he get Hermione to act like that?" By this time, the slow song was over and a song by Simple Plan was starting call 'Grow Up.' 

_This is who I am and this is what I like _

_GC, Sum and Blink and MxPx rocking my room_

_If you're looking for me I'll be at the show_

_I can never find a better place to go_

_Until the day I die, I promise I won't change_

_So you better give up_

Harry looked at best friends.

"Okay, I gotta stop that," he muttered. Hermione and Ron were now, although still entirely too close, were dancing like they were in a club full of people their age and not one's a year younger (not like they hadn't danced like that, they _were_ only one year younger), and not to mention the parents and professors. Ginny turned too.

"That seems so un-Hermione-ish," she stated. 

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

And I don't wanna change 

_So you better give up_

_Cause I'm not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up_

"Right, that's utterly disturbing, that is," Harry said. Ron and Hermione were laughing about something. Then they looked up as one, looked back at each other, nodded in understanding, and started moving towards the other couple, careful to make it look like it was just coincidence that Harry and Ginny were there.

 "Care to switch partners?" asked Ron with a cheeky grin once he and Hermione were next to them. Ginny have a snort of disgust.

"If you think I'm going to dance like that," she pointed to her brother and best friend, "with you, you are a bloody wanker. On the other hand, you're a bloody wanker no matter what." Ginny shrugged as if saying 'Well, what can I do about it?'

"Ha ha. Very funny baby sister," said Ron, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Hermione was smiling in an unnatural way. Then something seemed to explode inside of her and she was laughing uncontrollably. 

_I like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone_

_Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home_

_I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone_

_I'm immature but I will stay this way forever_

_'Til the day I die, I promise I won't change_

_So you better give up_

"Hermy, what the hell is so funny?" asked a confused Harry. By now, Ron was chuckling too.

"Are you two taking the mickey?" suggested Ginny.

"Your…faces!" Hermione gasped, holding her side from laughing so hard, "oh my…that was _the_…funniest thing I've ever…_seen_!" Harry and Ginny stared at the other two as if they'd grown another head. Suddenly, Ron seemed to sober up.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up_

_No I don't wanna change_

_so you better give up_

_Cause I'm not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up_

"Do you really think I'd dance like that in front of my entire family and old professors for no reason? What about Mione here, she would never do anything like that!"

"What's the reason, then?" Harry said expectantly and put his hands on his hips in a girly fashion. Hermione shrugged.

"To get you back for all the comments you make about Ron and I, I suppose. It worked though. Remember what you just saw over there," she jabbed her thumb to the place they'd been dancing, "whenever you say something about us again. Because that's what you'll see all the time if we ever got together." Harry shuddered.

"Gross," he stated. Ron nodded his head as if saying the image Harry had was indeed probably disturbing, just as Ginny hit him upside the head.

"What have you been _saying_ to them?" she asked, not really looking for an answer.

"Let's get some punch, yeah?" Hermione suggested in a cheerful tone. They all nodded and walked over to the two long tables. They passed Fred and Angelina Johnson who waved between their deadly dance moves, which hadn't changed much since Harry's 4th year. He also noticed Bill and Fleur were now dancing, and even though the song was fast and upbeat, they were dancing slowly to the slow music in their heads.

Bill was probably the only bloke he had ever seen that hadn't looked at Fleur like she was some sort of goddess. _Well, I suppose he does, but in a different kind of way._ Harry had actually heard that when they first met at Gringotts that Bill hadn't even noticed her! He didn't stare at her and drool – he wasn't under her vela power. Bill Weasley looked at Fleur Delacour they way Harry looked at Ginny – with love in his eye; pure, unconditional love.

Harry also noticed Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey having what seemed like another heated discussion. _They're just like Ron and Hermione from what I hear from Gin._ Harry mused. They were standing in the middle of the dance floor and it seemed as if they had, at one point, actually been dancing. Luna's face was stony and expressionless while Colin looked an amount of different things; perplexed and angry included. 

"Harry James Potter! Ronald Scott Weasley!" said a bossy, but motherly voice once they had all reached the food table and grabbed a cup of punch. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. Molly Weasley was standing in front of him with hands on her hips like Harry had just done few moments ago with Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, Mum?" he asked innocently. Harry had always felt like a part of the family, but now including what they had gone through in the war, and the fact that he was dating Ginny, it had become a habit to call Molly, Mum. She, of course, had no objections to this.

"Where in Merlin's name were you?" she asked with concern. Harry sighed.

"We couldn't get out of the office, Mum. No big deal. It's not like we missed Ginny's name or anything," Ron pointed out as he took a long gulp of his drink.

"You could have at least _tried_ to not interrupt though, Ron! That was embarrassing and you know it!"

"Actually," Ron said thoughtfully, putting a finger to his chin, "I didn't. No one in the crowd seemed to mind – except maybe McGonagall."

"And that's because Mr. Potter decided to use a name in which he has no authority to call me," said a stern voice. Harry turned around. Where the bloody hell are these people coming from? He smiled sheepishly at McGonagall, but her expression was not that of sternness, but of amusement.

"Sorry about that, Professor. I wasn't thinking." She waved the excuse off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry, Harry. You are, after all, graduated, and have the right to call me by my first name." Harry shrugged. _Someone's in a good mood – _

"Anyways," continued the Professor, "I just wanted to say congratulations to Ginny once more and tell Molly that if Arthur would floo me when he gets home tonight, I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course. He was so upset when he found out he couldn't be here. You would think that the stand-in Minister of Magic would be able to get _someone _to do his task so he could come to his only daughters' graduation!" Mrs. Weasley said. The other two older women moved away from the teens.

"Must be glad she got through this year," Ginny stated, as if reading his mind. 

"Oi! Potter, Granger, and Weasley squared!" said a voice that was u mistakably George Weasley. The two had begun to finally develop differences: George's voice was a tad higher, and his hair was darker and longer than Fred's. 

"Weasley squared?" inquired Hermione. The man shrugged.

"Muggle education, math, I think it was. Anyways," he said airily, "have you seen Alicia anywhere?"

"No, but we'll let you know if we see her," Ron said.

"Who are you looking for?" Draco asked, walking up to the small crowd with Remus Lupin who smiled and waved in hello as Ginny engulfed him in a big hug. 

The two had formed a very tight friendship when they had all stayed at Grimmauld Place the summer after Harry's seventh year. It was Remus that inspired Ginny to be a healer. She wanted to help him, and even managed to make is wolfsbane potion once.

When she was done almost strangling Remus, she hugged Draco and her brother.

"Alicia," George told the blonde haired by as he untangled himself from Ginny's arms. Although most everyone had befriended Draco, even Ron, the twins still only kept a mutual politeness. Which, Draco had told them, was more than he had hoped for.

"Oh, I saw her outside at the quidditch pitch. She looked like she was reminiscing," said Draco.

"Okay, thanks," George said, then turned and started walking towards the exit before he turned around again and said, "You wanna play a game? C'mon!" Before anyone could even move Fred and Angelina were at his side. They all laughed at their eagerness and quickly followed them out onto the grounds, with the exception of Lupin, that is. 

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter…I was going to cut it into 2 parts, but I couldn't decide where, so you got the whole post in one.

**Chapter 4 should be posted next weekend, but if not, blame it on my teachers. We just got done with this stupid culture fair thing at school, so we shouldn't be doing anything remotely hard. So, I should have more time to write, but I also need to continue with my other fic, My One and Only. This one is a lot easier to write though…**

**Chapter 5 is in Ron's perspective, just in case you were wondering. There should be a few more updates before they actually get to Seattle, I'm trying to write as much as I can so I can get to that part, and then the fun starts! **

**I haven't gotten many reviews ¤cries¤ so I hope you review this chapter! I'd like to get to at least 25 reviews before the 5th chapter! **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed Chapter 2- Catching Up With Old Friends:**

**Rose-petal-forever**

**Dementorchic**

Natbag

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	4. The Rest of the Party

Chapter Four- The Rest of the Party 

"C'mon Mione! Play with us!" called Ron from his position by the hoops.

They had found enough people to play a full game. Ron was the keeper for one team, Angelina, Bill, and Ginny were the chasers, Fred and Justin were the beaters and Draco was the seeker. The other team had Colin at the goal, Katie, Alicia, and Luna as chasers, George and Lee with the bats, and Harry was of course, seeker. 

"No, I'm fine, Ron, honestly. I'd rather watch," said Hermione. _Or maybe you know you can't play,_ thought Ron. Nevertheless, he tried again,

"Bollocks! You're just gonna take out some book. Hogwarts, a History perhaps, for old times sake, aye?"

"Ha ha," she replied sarcastically.

"Just play, Ron! She doesn't want to!" Ginny called as she circled his hoops. He saw Fred nod in agreement.

"Besides, then it would be uneven teams. Just play, go ahead." Something told him he should stop and go down to her. Maybe it was the way she tossed her hair back in a way that was just so not…Hermione, or it could have been that her supposed cheerfulness sounded forced. Whatever the reason, no one else seemed to notice, so he figured it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Suit yourself," he said with a shrug. Then he tossed the quaffle to Angelina.

"What's the score?" called Draco from above him.

"Uh," Ron stated as he hit the quaffle towards Ginny, "It's 120 to 100, us. Just find the snitch, would you?" Draco gave him a mock salute and flew off to the other side of the pitch.

"Jeez, Harry, you might wanna tell your team to hurry it up. I'm getting bored down her," Ron called as the black haired man hovered behind his goal. In the one second that he turned around to look at his best friend, Katie came up and scored on him. Harry smirked.

"Yeah, we're really behind, Ron." He flew off in search of the snitch.

"Fuck!" Ron swore. He winced, expecting a scolding, then he remembered he was up in the air and Hermione couldn't hear him. He smiled as he shook his head. Angelina scored within seconds.

Then he saw Harry flying upwards at top speed.

"Damn him." The other team whooped and catcalled when his hand wrapped around the tiny snitch. All the players formed a ring in the center of the pitch.

"Jeez, Harry, what happened to your catch?" George asked. Harry looked confused.

"Yeah, what happened to nearly getting killed trying to catch the little bugger? Usually you end up in the hospital wing – " said Fred.

"Or no bones in your am," finished Lee. They all laughed as Harry shrugged.

"How about another go?" suggested Ron. Most looked hesitant.

"We should get back to the party soon," pointed out Angelina. 

"Yeah, it is my party, Ron," said Ginny.

"Fleur'll hurt me if I agree to another game," Bill said with an eye roll. Suddenly, Ron remembered Hermione's behavior earlier and didn't much care if they played again or not. So, he shrugged.

They all flew back to the ground and after Colin and Ron got all the balls back in their set, he went to meet up with Hermione as the graduate went to find Luna. She was waiting for him at the exit of the quidditch pitch.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," Ron replied. He looked at his best friend. Hermione, like him and Harry – and Ginny for that matter – had changed a lot since their 5th year at Hogwarts.

After the tragedies that the Department of Mysteries had brought them, especially the loss of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, the quartet had matured into a quite popular and good-looking bunch.

Harry has taken on the bad boy/rebel look, which suited him well. His hair, although still messy, added to his style. It normally would fall into his eyes perfectly and the girls loved it. He eyes, however, were still his best feature. The emerald (even though they could change colors depending on the mood he was in) orbs could probably make and girl weak in the knees. He had lost the glasses when he and Ron had started Auror training. Their asshole of a trainer had told him that they were a weakness he couldn't have, so they fixed his eyesight with a special machine. Harry had taken to wearing muggle jeans that were pretty baggy, a t-shirt that usually had a band name (Muggle or Wizard), slogan, or a smartass or funny saying on it, and maybe a dark blue jean jacket.

Ron had decided to go with the mischievous or boyish look. His red hair was somewhat shaggy and was a darker shade of red now. He had perfected his lopsided grin and cocky smirk, which added to his style. Ron's baby blue eyes (that would change different colors with his mood, just like Harry's), although not as intense could have the same effect as Harry's too. They made him look like a little boy again. Ron liked to wear either jeans or the zip-away pants that most Muggle teenage boys liked to wear, a t-shirt much like Harry's, and normally a hooded sweatshirt and a baseball cap (worn either backwards or the right way). He had finally gotten a name for himself – rather than just Harry Potter's sidekick – and had been a Gryffindor hero on the quidditch pitch. Choruses of 'Weasley is our King' would be heard everywhere he went, not that Ron minded.

Ginny had taken on a very fun sort of style. Her once vibrant red hair and turned so dark it was almost brown. It was naturally straight but could be curled within seconds, much like most of the other hairstyles. Her golden eyes were beautiful, with only a speck or two of light blue in them. They too would change colors at any given time. Ginny preferred pastel colors mostly, but occasionally she would pull something out of the wardrobe that was wild, spontaneous, and full of color. She liked to wear tight fitting t-shirts (but not too tight), and either mini skirts or hip hugger pants. Ginny had come across a small fetish while shopping with Hermione in a Muggle store awhile back and couldn't give enough of the shoes called 'etnies'. She never seemed to take off a silver chain with a little H and G connected with a heart that encircled her neck, dangling just on top of her shirts neckline at all times, that Harry had given her the day the war was over. She had become quite a beautiful woman in the past years, and the male population had _definitely _noticed.

Out of the four, Hermione had changed the most. Although she was still bossy at times, she had learned to have fun and live life to its fullest. She had come to that conclusion when the war had started. Her once very bushy brown hair was now just a lovely wave that could easily be straightened and was streaked with natural highlights. Blonde was the most noticeable but there were also reds that were almost maroon, dark browns, and a beautiful gold color. It now fell down to just below her shoulders in gorgeous waves that could be easily straightened or scrunched into tight ringlets. Her eyes were the same as always; big and brown. There was not once speck of any other color, just chocolate brown. Hermione had taken some fashion tips from Ginny and started wearing mini skirts, tight t-shirts, sweaters, hip hug jeans, khakis, and almost anything else you could imagine a normal teenage girl wearing. She too had finally gotten some attention from the men at Hogwarts when she came for her 7th year. But Head Girl duties had kept her too busy for a boyfriend or anything serious like that.

Today she looked absolutely stunning! Hermione's hair was pulled into a half ponytail; straight. She was wearing a simple khaki skirt with cargo pockets that reached about half way to her knees. Her t-shirt had a Muggle slogan for a – what seemed to be – fake beauty salon and was light pink with tons of glitter. Her sandals were brown with no back to them and they had little hearts cut into the tops of them so you could see a very small amount of the top of her feet. She was also wearing a silver chain with a little H hanging from it.

"Ron?" He blinked. _Have I been staring at her this whole time?_

"Huh?" Ron replied.

"You were staring," she stated as if reading his mind.

"Sorry. Hermione, is everything okay? You sounded a bit odd before the quidditch game." She waved her hand in dismissal.

"I'm fine, Ron, I just don't like being back here, that's all." He nodded.

"A lot of things happened here, didn't they?" he said as he shoved his hands into his huge sweatshirt pocket and they slowly started walking back to the school.

"Yeah, bad things," she said.

"Hey, some good came out of seven years. We got closer. Harry and Gin finally got together. You were Head Girl," he persuaded. 

"Sure, Ron, name all the great things. What about the stone in 1st year? I don't even remember much about 2nd year because of the small fact that I was _petrified_! We hardly _spoke_ to each other in year 3, Voldemort came back in 4th, and the Department of Mysteries in 5th year was just…_horrible_. Your own brother, Charlie, disappeared in our 6th year, oh, and not mention the bloody war – that had been growing since the beginning – only ended in our 7th BLOODY YEAR!" Ron was shocked, Hermione never cursed. And she _never_ mentioned _anything_ about what had happened during their time at Hogwarts…after they were done at least. 

"Okay, maybe you're right. But that's all in the past, Mione. Everything's alright now," Ron said.

"That's a lie, Ron, and you know it. They are _still_ trying to rebuild Diagon Alley from the bombing. That's why your dad couldn't even come to his own daughter's graduation!"

"I know, Hermione. C'mon, I thought we were past this whole bloody fighting thing. I know, I know, don't swear, Ron," he said before she could say a word.

"Fine, I'm just saying. I don't like it here. There were too many deaths that happened _here_…Dennis, Dean, Hannah, Snape, _Hagrid_…being back just brings it – and them – all back." She sounded like she was going to cry. _Oh please don't cry, Mione, you know I can't handle it…_

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes," Hermione answered, even as she carefully wiped at her eye, "let's just go and have some fun. I need a drink."

"You do realize George and Fred spiked the punch, right?"

"Exactly," were her words, as she started moving faster towards the school. He raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes as he jogged after her. _What has gotten into her?_

They walked into the Great Hall side by side. Ron noticed that Ginny was now dancing with Colin and Harry was talking to Draco as he took a bite from his piece of sandwich that he had obviously gotten from the food table. 

Hermione wasted no time in hurrying to the punch bowl. Fred, who was standing close to the entrance, gave him a look that clearly asked, "Is she nutters?" Ron shrugged in reply and made his way to the two 18 year olds.

Ron was the only one who was 19 within their small group of friends. Draco's birthday was in a week and Harry's was at the end of July, on the 31st. Hermione's 19th – and golden birthday – was on September 19th and Ginny had just turned 18 a month ago. Ron's birthday was on March 1st.

"What's going on with Hermione?" asked Draco, nodding towards the brown haired woman who was gulping down the spiked punch like it was pumpkin juice.

"I think it might be that time of month again," answered Ron, "she was fine during the ceremony, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, why?" Draco pushed.

"She was just talking to me about how she hated being back here. Honestly, were did that come from?" Harry shrugged, taking a glance at the girl in question himself.

"Don't ever give Hermy that much time to think. It probably wasn't a good idea to leave her down there by herself while we played." Ron nodded his agreement.

"Got that right, mate," said Draco. 

"What's right?" asked Colin as he walked up to the men.

"Hermione," Ron said with a roll of his eyes, and then he slapped Colin on the back, "congratulations! Ginny tells me you'll be working for _Quidditch Today_."

"That's right."

"Promise me you'll get the Chudley Cannons autographs!" Ron pleaded, "All of them! When you meet them, you know?" 

"No can do, Ron. You see, _Quidditch Today_ only focuses on _winning _teams." Ron scowled. 

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically.

"Colin, what's going on with you and Luna?" Harry asked.

"Nothing's going on, we're friends – she hates my guts – but we're still friends," he answered. He looked over at the blonde headed girl who was standing with Ginny talking to some bloke with brown hair.

"Well, what were you doing on the dance floor?" pushed Harry.

"Jeez! Are you that dense, Harry? They were on the _dance_ floor, therefore they were probably _dancing_," Draco said. 

"No, it looked like they'd been dancing – but it looked like a row was in the process –"

"It was nothing, Harry!" Colin practically spat. They other three men looked at him in surprise. _Colin Creevey pushing aside Harry Potter; his hero?__ Wow...._ Harry didn't seem to mind though, in fact, he was beginning to chuckle lightly as he put a hand on Colin's shoulder. 

"Of course; you don't have to tell me – us – it's your business, not ours. But, if you'd like some advice later on," he glanced at Luna knowingly, "I'd be happy to provide some information."

"Uh," said Colin; uneasily," thanks, I guess." Harry grinned. "I think," the boy continued, pointing his finger towards a group of graduates, "I think I'll just…go over there…now. Bye, uh, Harry. Ron, Draco." Then he scurried off. Harry grinned some more. Ron shook his head. _Great, Harry, now you scared him off. Bloody Maniac. _

"So," Draco began. He too looked at Harry like he was crazy, "it looks as if Hermione is having fun." Ron glanced around the room and when his eyes stopped at Hermione – _bloody hell._ She was dancing – more like clinging – to Justin. He was laughing like he couldn't believe this was Hermione Granger in his arms. Ron shook his head.

"That woman is going to be the death of me, I swear!"

"Yeah," Harry pretended to whisper, covering his mouth with his hand. Ron could obviously still hear him though, "especially when _they_ are dancing. She probably gets him all excited, yeah? If you know what I'm saying." Draco chuckled. 

"Not true. You heard her, that was strictly to get you back –" 

"She has you whipped, Ron. Sure, she _said_ it was that, but you both secretly enjoyed it, on a less…_platonic_…level," Harry stated. 

"Bollocks, I'm going to go rescue Justin."

"Sure," called Draco as Ron moved away from them, "leave, because you're in denial, and know we're right!" The men chuckled. _Bloody idiots._

"Hello, Justin," Ron greeted with a nod.

"Hey, Ron, what's going on here?" he gave Hermione a little pat on the waist, where his hand was sitting.

"Uh, just a bit too much to drink, I suppose. You know you could have used a sobering charm."

"Yeah, but I've never seen Hermione drunk. You have to admit, it's pretty funny seeing your uptight, bossy friend so vulnerable." Ron thought a moment.

"You are absolutely right, mate! She needs to live a little." Hermione, who hadn't noticed the redhead until now suddenly asked,

"Would you like to dance?" Her voice was slightly husky, and slurred. She batted her eyelashes playfully and Ron had to bite back a snort. Was she flirting with him? He decided to play along.

"Oh, I don't know, lovely lady," Hermione blushed, "your partner wouldn't want me to steal you away."

"He wouldn't mind," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. Both men raised their eyebrows. Justin shrugged.

"Nah, I don't mind, go on then. See you around," he gave a small wave and walked off.

A slow song came on and Hermione stumbled closer to him. He caught her and she began to laugh. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Mione. Calm down. We'll just – whoa there," he remarked as she swayed on her feet and then fell back into him. Hermione looked up at him and said,

"You have beautiful eyes, you know that, Ron?"

"Uh, thanks." But she didn't hear him because she was still rambling.

"Yes, very pretty…all blue…I like blue. I never told you they were gorgeous because I'm too damn stubborn."

"That what I've always said isn't it?" he replied as they started moving to the music. She clung to him like a life line and – even though he didn't do it – he knew that if he were to let go of her, she would fall to the floor.

"Probably, but I never listen to you, not really." _Oh thanks, Mione_! "I really should though, shouldn't I? You're right sometimes."

"Damn, I should get this on tape," Ron muttered.

Two minutes later, Hermione had settled down quite a bit. She was still leaning against him, but she wasn't wobbly. Her cheek was pressed against Ron's chest, as was her left hand. Her right was wrapped around his wasit. His position looked as if he was giving her a bear hug because his arms were entirely wrapped around her. Hermione's arms were pretty much stuck in their place.

"This is nice, Ron," she said, "I like dancing like this more than how we did before."

"Yeah, at least I'm not stepping on your shoes." Hermione snorted which made Ron chuckle. She was just so different than how she normally was; so open about everything.

"No, at least you don't smell bad," _Yeah_, Ron thought, _open _and_ blunt_, "because between you and I, the last guy – before this party – that I danced with smelled disgusting! Way too much cologne or something! I don't know what it was!" He laughed. _Almost makes me want to know what she says about me when I'm not around…_ Hermione kept on talking like it was a normal conversation.

About an hour later – when everyone was tired from dancing and their stomachs were completely satisfied with food and after McGonagall had finished her graduation speech with the few words: "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" (Inspired by the great, Albus Dumbledore) –everyone was getting ready to leave.

Ron watched as his baby sister (_who was not such a baby anymore_, he had to keep reminding himself) stood by her two closest friends: Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood.

They had clearly not gotten over their earlier disagreement because they would not stand less than two feet apart and Luna had her arms crossed. She would flip her long blonde hair whenever she had the chance and Colin scowled at her the whole time.

Ron felt sorry for poor Ginny – it was their last time standing together at Hogwarts as students, after all – and her best friends weren't speaking to one another.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had decided to let them have their time. The trio was standing an estimated amount of 60 feet away from the other three. They were all pretending to be interested in something else, even though it was obvious they were straining to hear the other's conversation.

Unfortunately, Ginny knew this and had the others talking in whispers so they couldn't hear. They watched as the fiery redhead hugged her friends with tears in her eyes. Ron made out the words 'it won't be long, Gin' coming from Colin. Ginny nodded, hugged them again and then gestured for Harry to come.

"I'll see you," said their friend before he walked away.

"Bye," Hermione and Ron spoke in unison.

"Let's go home, yeah?" they heard Harry ask as his arm draped itself loosely over Ginny's hip. She nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

**Thanks for those who reviewed chapter three!**

**Kelliethehottie******

**Natbag******

**Dementorchic******

**Ashley**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was going to put in McGonagall's speech, but the chapter was just getting too long, I was having a major block I think. I just wrote up the ending in the last 5 minutes, so it's kind of cut up a bit. Sorry again for the wait, and I'm not really sure when the next posting will be, I just know its some good Harry/Ginny action!**

**Anyways, please review, any comments are welcome: You can tell me I suck if you want, I can take it...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
